


a thousand years

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, bitter sweet, sadsh ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: a small fanfic I wrote while listing to a thousand years I listen to it like 100 times. but that okay. it a little bitter sweet. the ending it a little sad
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 9





	a thousand years

Logan walked in with patton and roman to the party of the year. As roman would put it. They run off doing whatever logan when and got a drink. 

Heart beasts fast 

colors and promises. 

Logan saw virgil sanding in the corner of the room from the other side of the room. 

How to be brave

How can I love when I’m afraid to fall. 

Virgil was took a drink nodding his head to the music

But watching you stand alone 

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. 

Logan starts walking to virgil. 

One step closer. 

Logan remembered when he first meet virgil they where in biology class. Logan was about to correct the teacher on something he couldn’t even remember what when virgil started talking. 

I have died everyday waiting for you

“That BS and not right”

Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. 

Logan remembers his heart stopping and it being hard to beath. 

I’ll love you for a thousand more

Logan watched as virgil looked around. He stoped

Time stands stills

But virgil didn’t see logan. 

Beauty in all he is

I will be brave

Logan started walking again. 

I will not let anything, take away.  
What’s standing in front of me

Virgil was breathtaking. 

Every brath, ever hour has come to this

One step closer

Logan didn’t know what he was going to say but he knew if he stoped and through about it he may not do this. 

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more  
Virgil took another drink of his drink and smiled as he did so, He must have heard or through of something good. Logan wished he could be the thing that makes virgil smile

And all along I believed I would find you. 

Logan smiled. 

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Logan walked for what felt like forever but he was almost there

One step closer

Logan was about 20 steps away from virgil now he pased for a second then took another step. 

One step closer. 

18 steps away

I have died everyday, waiting for you

16 steps away

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

14 steps  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Then he hear someone called virgil name. Both him a virgil looked over to see rumes and dee 12 steps away

And all along I believed, I would find you

Virgil turned away and started walking away. 10 steps away 

Time has brought your heart to me, 

Logan’s heart stop he begin to run 8 steps away

I have loved you for a thousand years

Virgil was now in between his two friends walking away backs turn to logan who now stood where virgil had been standing.  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Well maybe next time. Logan put his head down and started walking away, He didn’t see virgil turn his head over to watch him.


End file.
